


Finissez-en !

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genjutsu, Illusions, Ninja, Parody, curse the discrepancies between different word counters and languages, won't you just die already
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Battez-vous pour de vrai ou crevez tous mais décidez-vous vite.





	Finissez-en !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mais finissez-en !!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Uchiha Itachi versus Sasuke  
>  **Genre :** parodie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ~~ni à manquer de respect~~. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un jeu auquel tu t’es laissé prendre." »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Sapin à Drabbles  
>  **Notes :** pourquoi j'ai arrêté de lire cette série !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu t’es laissé prendre à mon illusion : te voilà mort ! se vanta le ninja devant le cadavre de son adversaire.

Qui se releva pour se moquer :  
\- Que tu crois. C’est toi qui es tombé dans mon illusion et maintenant tu es en mon pouvoir.

Mais le premier, au lieu d’en être surpris de ce revirement, affichait un sourire narquois.  
\- Non, car j’avais prévu cela, aussi j’ai tissé une première illusion facile à percer sous laquelle j’en ai préparé une seconde !

De l’extérieur, des espions cachés commençaient à croire qu’ils mourraient de vieillesse avant d’en voir la fin.


End file.
